wowwikifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
Dalaran
|loc=Crystalsong Forest, formerly Alterac Mountains |government= Magocracy |ruler=Archmage Rhonin }} Dalaran (aka Dalaran City) is a magocratic city-state and was once located within the Alterac Mountains in the Eastern Kingdoms. This was one of several kingdoms that emerged as the Empire of Arathor declined (see Seven Kingdoms and The Seven Kingdoms). Its leaders rule the single city. Recently, the city, including the Violet Citadel, was somehow moved to its current location floating above the Crystalsong Forest in Northrend — close to the border with Icecrown. Ruled by the Kirin Tor, Dalaran is one of the original seven kingdoms originating from the days of the Nation of Arathor. From the time of its foundation until the time of Arthas' siege against the city and subsequent destruction, the Violet Citadel had served as the focal point for magi and the study of the arcane throughout human history. The kingdom's national color is violet and its flag is a yellow, possibly golden, eye set against a light purple background. Wrath of the Lich King Dalaran has been neutral since Lands of Conflict. Ansirem Runeweaver was in charge during its reconstruction, and it was introduced as the neutral city for the Wrath of the Lich King expansion, as Shattrath City was introduced as the neutral city for the The Burning Crusade expansion. One thing to take into consideration is that three of Dalaran's best wizards, Khadgar, Jaina, and Rhonin have had dealings with the Horde in the past. Also, Antonidas studied the effects of the orcs' lethargy extensively enough to know that they could be reasonable in the absence of their demonic bloodlust. This could possibly explain why Dalaran could have dealings with the Horde, especially against a common enemy. Another factor to consider is that many Forsaken and blood elves were formerly citizens and even rulers of Dalaran. The city contains areas that are faction-specific in the same manner as Shattrath City is divided amongst the Aldor and Scryers. Certain parts of the city can only be reached by Alliance players (Silver Enclave) while others are strictly for Horde use (Sunreaver's Sanctuary). The majority of the city remains neutral. Evidently, the blue dragonflight, led by Malygos, has declared war on all mortal magic-users.Nexus War In response to this crisis, the city has been moved (likely with the bulk of the Kirin Tor and most available resources) to levitate high in the skies above Northrend. Dalaran today floats majestically above the Crystalsong Forest in defiance to the blue dragonflight as well as the forces of the Lich King in Icecrown — to the north of its location. Dalaran can be accessed via the teleport crystal in Violet Stand, Crystalsong Forest, north of the Dragonblight. A council of leaders — including Archmage Modera, Vereesa Windrunner, and Archmage Aethas Sunreaver, with Rhonin at its head — leads the new Dalaran in its war effort in Northrend. It will act as the neutral sanctuary city for the continent, similar to Shattrath City in Outland, and can be accessed by teleportation from the Violet Stand in the Crystalsong Forest or by flying mount. Like Stormwind's Stockade and Orgrimmar's Ragefire Chasm, Dalaran has its own instance within the city: the Violet Hold. Like Shattrath City, there are no class trainers (with the notable exception of mage trainers, given the city's history) nor an Auction House for most players; Patch 3.2 introduced an Auction House for Grand Master Engineers with the addition of Steam Powered Auctioneers to the Like Clockwork engineering shop. Grand Master trainers for each profession are available in the city. Portals are located within the Alliance and Horde districts of the city, connecting to the factions' capital cities and Shattrath City. There is a portal trainer at the Violet Gate, and there are battlemasters and an arena master in the Underbelly sewer system. In-game, the city of Dalaran is a no-fly zone, with the exception of Krasus' Landing (where the flight point also happens to be) and the Underbelly. This is to help keep the feel of a well-populated city. Portals to Azeroth and Outland DalaranからはAzerothの都市や、Shattrathを通じてOutlandへ簡単にアクセス出来る為、''Wrath of the Lich King''の発売後、Shattrath Cityに代わってプレーヤーが集まる中心都市になりました。. レベルの低いキャラクターは、mage が作るポータルやwarlock のsummonスキルを使ってDalaranにやって来ます。 ポータルは以下の位置に存在します： * The Silver Enclave **Stormwind City **Ironforge **Darnassus **The Exodar **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp * Sunreaver's Sanctuary **Orgrimmar **Thunder Bluff **The Undercity **Silvermoon City **Shattrath City ** Wintergrasp * The Violet Citadel **Caverns of Time, Tanaris Areas Dalaran is split into several inter-faction zones, and 2 faction only zones. These are: * The Violet Citadel (Seat of the Kirin Tor faction.) **Purple Parlor (Upper floor and viewing balcony of the Violet Citadel.) **Archmage Vargoth's Retreat (Vargoth's bedroom/library somewhere in the Violet Citadel.) * Silver Enclave (Faction specific subzone for the Alliance) **A Hero's Welcome (Inn attached to the Silver Enclave) **Beer Garden (A Hero's Welcomeの裏に位置する) * The Eventide * The Violet Hold (東の方角に5人向けインスタンスがある) * Krasus' Landing (Flight master is located here.) * Sunreaver's Sanctuary (Faction specific subzone for the Horde.) **The Filthy Animal (Inn located within Sunreaver's Sanctuary.) * Antonidas Memorial (Memorial to Archmage Antonidas.) * Magus Commerce Exchange' (Main trade district) * Runeweaver Square (街の中心広場) **Violet Gate (Where portals first take you.) * The Legerdemain Lounge (Neutral Inn, North-central area) * The Underbelly (Sewers below the city.) ** Cantrips & Crows (The Underbelly の酒場と宿) ** Circle of Wills (A place for some duel action and PvP fun.) ** The Black Market (The secret market for rogues and warlocks.) Factions There are 3 major factions in Dalaran. These are: * ' Kirin Tor' (Based in the Violet Citadel, neutral controlling faction.) * 'Sunreavers' (Based in Sunreaver's Sanctuary, they represent the Horde.) * 'Silver Covenant''' (Based in the Silver Enclave, they represent the Alliance.) Notable residents The High Council * Rhonin: Kirin Torの現リーダー * Aethas Sunreaver: Head of the Sunreavers. Member of the Six. * Archmage Modera: Long-standing member of the Six. Other notable residents * Vereesa Windrunner: Commander of the Silver Covenant and wife of Rhonin. * Archmage Vargoth: Survivor of the Alliance Expedition and former resident and notable of Kirin'Var Village. Getting to Dalaran Dalaranに到達する為のいくつかの方法: Dalaran specific methods: *Mages can talk to NPCs in the Dragonblight and learn to teleport to Dalaran after completing available at level 71. *Mages can learn a portal to Dalaran at 74 from the portal trainer. This allows anyone to get to Dalaran. *Lvl74以上のプレイヤーはどのKirin Torのメンバーからもらえるクエスト、 ができ、一度だけDalaranにテレポートすることが出来る。 *A set of crystals, (Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal and Teleport to Dalaran Crystal), can be used. The Teleport to Violet Stand Crystal must be used first, meaning that you must have arrived in Dalaran previously (via the quest at 74 or via a Mage portal or a Warlock summon). The quest provides XP and monetary reward for using both crystals (but requires level 70). *8 rings are available at 80, which teleport the player to Dalaran. (Band of the Kirin Tor, Signet of the Kirin Tor, Ring of the Kirin Tor, and Loop of the Kirin Tor, and their "Inscribed" upgrades). *Learn Cold Weather Flying and fly there with a flying mount. *Take the Wintergrasp portal to the Violet Citadel. Taking the portal requires that the player's faction has won the previous Wintergrasp battle. The portal itself is inside the Wintergrasp Fortress. **A seperate guide Getting to Wintergrasp and Dalaran, provides a few ways to get to Wintergrasp. Non-Dalaran specific methods: *一度Dalaranに到達したら、プレーヤーはDalaranのinnをhomeに設定できます。そしてHearthstoneを使ってDalaranにテレポートできます。 *Dalaranに居るWarlockは、同じくDalaranにいるパーティーメンバー2人を使って、他のパーティーメンバーをDalaranにsummon出来ます。 *After meeting the Dalaran Flight master (in Krasus' Landing), players can pay to fly there from nearby flight masters via a Flight Path. Travel connections Flight ; Ebon Watch, Zul'Drak ; Moa'ki Harbor, Dragonblight ; Wyrmrest Temple, Dragonblight ; Argent Vanguard, Icecrown ; Fordragon Hold, Dragonblight ; Kor'kron Vanguard, Dragonblight Teleport ; Ironforge ; Stormwind City ; Darnassus ; The Exodar ; Orgrimmar ; Thunder Bluff ; The Undercity ; Silvermoon City ; Shattrath City ; Caverns of Time ; The Purple Parlor, however despite the portal leads to a balcony in Dalaran, it still counts. ; Wintergrasp Wintergrasp battleが行われる時のみ使用可能 Gallery da:Dalaran de:Dalaran en:Dalaran es:Dalaran fi:Dalaran fr:Dalaran hu:Dalaran nl:Dalaran no:Dalaran pl:Dalaran (miasto) sk:Dalaran